Crash Into Me
by only-because3
Summary: She pulls up on her cherry red bike, grease streaked across her white shirt. When she takes off her helmet, her bright smile distracts him from all the dirt smudged on her face. A huge smile of his own graces his face and he sighs. I’m one lucky basterd.


Hola all! So this is my first story for Transformers and I'm not super happy with it (I'm much more known for my angst and saddness and this really isn't that). But I hope you all enjoy! I tried to keep everyone in character which was a bit difficult. Michaela was a hard character to write for me in general and it was hard for me to try and figure out how Sam would react during this. Alright enough rambling! Enjoy! (This is set before ROTF by the way.)

* * *

--

She pulls up on her cherry red bike, grease streaked across her white shirt. When she takes off her helmet, her bright smile distracts him from all the dirt smudged on her face. A huge smile of his own graces his face and he sighs.

_I'm one lucky bastard._

"Hey," she says lightly, running a hand through her messy curls. "How was your first official day as a high school graduate?" He shrugs his shoulders because really, nothing has changed. He's just sat around, listening to his crazy mother go on and on about how wonderful the graduation was yesterday and how Bumblebee almost ruined the party they had afterwards. He asks her the same question and she rolls her eyes and simply replies, "Work."

He grabs her hand and leads her inside. His mom is still ranting about Bumblebee but stops as soon as she sees his girlfriend. "Oh Mikaela, you're over! You should join us for dinner tonight; I was just about to go to the store. We're gonna have lasagna."

"Mom, I don't like lasagna," Sam comments and she just waves her hands at him.

"Nobody asked you if you liked it."

His girlfriend laughs at his side and nods her head. "Lasagna sounds wonderful."

--

* * *

He watches from his mom drive away from his room and hears Mikaela ask where his dad is from the bathroom. "He's uh, out playing golf," he responds peering down the hallway towards the bathroom. The white door is open a crack, the light spilling out into the hallway and he can see her shadow dance in the light. Her head pops into the ajar door, her dark hair spilling over her shoulder and she raises an eyebrow. He jerks his head the other direction and he can hear her laugh from down the hall.

"Hey perv, are you sure it's okay with your parents that I shower over here?"

"'Kaela, you already have a toothbrush over here, my parents practically love you more than they love me. I mean, you got more of a graduation present than I did. I doubt they'd throw a fit if they found you in the shower." He quickly glances back at the bathroom and sees her looking at herself in the mirror, her hair now spilling over her chest, though the round outline of her breasts is still visible. Great, now his pants are getting tight.

His eyes are so fixed on her body and her beautiful shape that he doesn't notice her blue eyes watching him. "Enjoying the show?" He looks up at her face and gives a small shrug, a playful smile working its way on to his face. "You're lucky that smile of yours is so adorable." She gives him a wink and then kicks the door shut.

He falls back on to his bed, covering his face with his hands. She drives him crazy.

--

* * *

He's downstairs playing video games when the shower goes off and the bathroom door opens. "Sam, I need a towel."

"Wasn't there one underneath the sink," he asks, only barely processing what his girlfriend is saying. He presses the x, then the triangle, then the circle and suddenly the cheat code is working and he is one step closer to defeating this damn level.

"There was one and I'm using it for my hair. I kinda need one for my body," she shouts down the stairs, shivering slightly in the steamy bathroom. He pauses his game and trudges up the stairs, stopping at the hall closet to grab a green towel. He knocks on the now shut door and once again, her head pops through the crack. Her face is completely clean, no make up or motor oil streaked across it. Just a blank beautiful face and it's right then that he wonders why the hell she wears make up anyway.

"Thank you," she says, taking the towel from him.

"Don't I get something? I mean, I walked all the way up these stairs to get you that towel. Had to pause my game and everything." She rolls her eyes but smiles anyway before leaning forward and giving him a peck on his lips. She shuts the door again, though not all the way as to keep it shut. He stands there for a moment before tapping on the door. "Is it okay if I come in now? It's getting kinda lonely out here."

"You didn't seem lonely when you were playing your video game," she responds as he pushes open the door. He walks around her and sits down on the toilet, watching her as she brushes her teeth. He takes in her tan skin that is still sprinkled with water drops and has to stop himself from sighing a bit. The fuzzy green towel just barely fits around her body and he wants so desperately to see what's underneath. But damn it, he's too much of a gentleman to even play with the hem of the towel. Though it could be that he's just too much of a chicken shit to try anything.

Yeah, it's definitely the latter.

She spits into the sink and then drops her toothbrush back in the holder, in between Sam and Judy's. She examines her face in the large mirror, bringing a hand up to touch her eyebrow, outlining it with her finger. Her other hand travels towards him, grabbing his calloused hand in hers. "Do you really hate lasagna," she asks innocently, looking at him through the mirror. He shrugs. It's not his favorite dish but at least he has food to eat.

She drops his hand quickly, racing to catch her towel before it slips. She lets out a silent breath before looking at her face once more before nodding slightly. She turns on her heel and exits the room, leaving the boy behind without a word.

He follows her like a puppy towards his room before stopping in the doorway. She continues in, bringing her bag on to the bed and pulling out clean clothes. A pretty white dress that has never been ruined by the garage she works in every day. He sighs silently to himself before grabbing the doorknob and turning away.

Forever the gentleman…

"Sam." The door is almost closed when she says it. He stays still for a moment, not quite sure if she even said anything. But then he feels the doorknob slip from his hand, Mikaela's face now in front of his eyes. Her hair is down now, no longer encased in the green towel that had been on her head. It's curling slightly, her dark black hair, letting water drop on to her bronzed skin. He raises his eyebrows in question, concerned by the worried look on her face. "Don't you find me pretty?"

He doesn't say anything, can't say anything. Why is she even asking him that? Isn't the answer obvious? So, the only thing he manages to get out is an exasperated "_What_?"

She stands in front of him in a green towel that barely covers her body and honestly asks him again, "Do you find me pretty?" He studies her face, the face that he can't get enough of, and finds it amazing how insecure she can look.

"Of _course_ I think you're pretty. I think you're freaking gorgeous. What the hell would ever make you think that I didn't?"

She shrugs, crossing her arms underneath her chest. A strand of hair falls into her face and instantly she pushes it behind her ear, keeping her gaze on the ground. "It's just… I don't know. Just forget I said anything." She lets go of her grip on the door, barely pushing it so that it'll close, turning away from Sam.

"No," he states. He pushes the door back open and she turns around in surprise. "What made you think that? How could you think that?"

She lets out a breath before sitting down on the edge of his bed. "We've been together for almost two years right?" He nods and notices how she starts fiddling with her fingers. "And, for the most part, we've had a pretty good relationship, in my opinion," She's starting to ramble and she stops to gather her thoughts. "But…"

His whole body tenses because he's seen movies and tv shows, he knows what follows the dreaded 'but'. It's never anything good and he feels like she's going to break up with him. "And I don't know if this is just me, but I just feel like you're not really into me." She looks up, just for a moment before looking back down at her hands. "I mean… I don't know." She runs a nervous hand through her hair before continuing. "I understand not saying I love you, I really do. I don't want either of us to say it out of some imaginary obligation. But… I just feel that if this is all we've amounted to… That this is all you want from me-"

"Damn it! You're breaking up with me aren't you?" His hands cover his face and immediately she stands, moving his hands away.

"No! No I'm not," she says softly, keeping his hands in hers. "I promise. It's just… don't you want me?" She falls back down on his bed, hands still laced together as she looks up at him.

"Of course I want you, but…" Now he's the one tongue-tied. "You're my first girlfriend like, ever. You know how in kindergarten everyone has their "girlfriend" that basically consists of sharing your chocolate milk with one another? I didn't even have that. And you, you've had a bunch of boyfriends and… This is new to me and you're _so _special to me. I just don't want to mess this up."

She lets a small smile play on her face and another piece of hair falls in front of her face, blocking her bright blue eyes from him. This time he's the one who moves it away, tucking it back with the rest of the tangled curls. "You may not be my first boyfriend but you're the first one to actually mean something to me." She brings his hand up to her lips and kisses it softly.

He smiles down at her and squeezes her hand. "Maybe when your parents are gone for more than two hours we can…" She trails off because for the first time, she finds it awkward to say what she wants to do with him. She lets out an almost shaky breath before locking her eyes with his.

She doesn't have to finish her sentence.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I'll be down stairs finishing up my game." She nods and he lets go of her hand, something that hurts a lot more than she thought would. She sighs as she reminds herself that the next time they're alone, they'll finally _be_ together.

Her back is facing him as he walks away. She takes off the moss green towel that enveloped her body as she sits on the edge of his bed, drying off her arms before swinging a leg on to the bed and moving the towel to dry her leg. He turns around to take one last look at her, just as he's about to leave the room. Her profile is beautiful; her long lashes, the slope of her nose, her luscious lips, her perfectly tanned curves. Her leg and arms are perfectly positioned to hide everything from him. All he can see is perfect outlines of everything he's been wanting to se ever since he first laid eyes on her. He inwardly groans before pushing the door shut.

He can't wait till his parents are gone again.

She looks up in surprise when she hears the door shut, even more surprised when she sees Sam coming back towards her. He takes her face into his hands and kisses her like it's the end of the world (again). When they pull apart, both breathing heavily as they try to regain a normal breathing pattern. "I don't want to wait," he tells her, hands moving down to her naked hips.

"But what about your parents? Won't they be home soon," she asks, honestly afraid that Judy and Ron will come home to them in bed. She likes them both too much to let them find her and Sam in any kind of compromising position.

He shrugs because at this point the doesn't care. All he wants and needs and cares about is her. He waits as she contemplates what's going on. It only takes a moment before she looks into his brown eyes and sends him the most deliciously devious smile he's ever seen. She drops the towel she'd been using to dry herself and brings her arms up, wrapping them around his neck before locking lips with him once more. Their kisses are more frantic, more heated than usual but she notices that he's still being safe. His hands rest safely on her hips and don't move. She pulls away for a moment and looks at him. "You can touch me Sam."

He looks almost embarrassed when she says that and she feels bad. She leaves a lingering kiss on his lips before looking him in the eye once more. "It's okay," she says softly, running her hands up and down his arms. "Just do what comes naturally." She moves her hands to the hem of his still semi damp shirt and lifts it slowly over his head, forcing him to take his hands off of her. She takes in the sight of his bare chest just as he remembers that she is indeed naked in front of him.

His eyes go wide and his mouth drops slightly as he looks down at her body. They're so close that all he can see are her breasts and a small trail of skin that disappears behind his own body, just below her navel. His hands still stay frozen and it's then that she realizes she's going to have to speed things up if they don't want to be caught.

She runs her fingertips down the center of his chest, causing him to shiver slightly. Her hand pauses when she hits his belt, waiting only a second before her slender fingers tug at worn leather, unleashing the strap from the dirtied silver buckle. She moves on to the button which with just a swift flick of her finger pops open easily. The zipper has already slid down a little, the tension of the button holding it up since released. His pants slide down and she helps them along, taking his boxers with them. He steps out of them once they reach his ankles and now there's no cloth between them; just skin against skin. She takes a step back, allowing him to look at all of her. She feels a little self-conscious about her body for the first time in years and she moves her arms so they half-hazardly cover her stomach.

He sighs deeply because it is now a **fact** that she is the most beautiful thing in the universe. "You're…" he trails off because he's having a hard time believing that this is actually happening. "…perfect." He wraps his arms around her, forcing her to once again expose herself to him. He kisses her lips before leaving a trail down her neck and along her shoulder. One of her hands snake between them, taking him into her hand. He jerks forward in response, surprised and even more aroused by her touch. She strokes him slowly, settling into a rhythm as he moves back to her lips. After a moment he pulls away from her mouth, his breathing already a bit ragged.

"You should stop that, otherwise things are gonna end before they even begin," he says with a small laugh, followed by a deep breath. She backs away, grabbing his hand in the process, as she sits down on his bed. "I want you Sam," she whispers in the silent room. It's then that his instincts, or maybe just his raging hormones, take over. He goes toward her, grabbing her other hand and moving her arms about her head. He starts at her neck, leaving wet hot kisses down her body, kissing the valley between her breasts, three in a straight line down her stomach, and the last one stopping just before he gets _there_. He moves back north, his mouth now enveloping her breasts one at a time. His hands leave hers, one tracing the shape of her body. He feels the extension of her ribcage, followed by the depression of her small waist, rising over her rounded hips. It's there that his hand crosses over, moving in between her legs.

Her breath hitches in her throat at the contact, a little surprised at how bold he was being when just a few minutes ago he was acting like a deer caught in the headlights. His hand tip toes down her thigh, going up bit by bit until…

He takes his mouth off her when he hears a heavenly moan escape her parted lips. She moves against him, hips itching from side to side, her body begging him closer, legs spreading further apart to allow him entrance. He hesitates, unsure of whether he should continue when Mikaela's hand touches his hand, pushing his fingers inside her. Her body moves again, sighing at the relief that his fingers has just given her. He slowly withdraws his fingers only to push them in again, each time meeting less resistance until they finally glide in, each time harder, deeper, and faster than before. He studies her face with each move of his hand, watching how her blue eyes stay locked away beneath her eyelids, bottom lip being held captive by her teeth so that her ever frequent moans are muffled until finally, her teeth release their grasp, a perfectly satisfied scream escaping her. "_Sam_," she breathes out as he removes his fingers from inside her. He makes his way back up her body until they're face to face, her struggling breath hitting his hot face. He kisses her almost shaking lips and lets a small laugh out when she can barely respond. "That was… that was…" She tries to finish her sentence but it's no use. Words are too hard to form right now, too hard to even think of…

She catches her breath and looks up at her boyfriend. "Who knew you were so good with your hands," she laughs and a smug look appears on his face, proud of his recent accomplishment. It's silent for a moment before she finally speaks again. "Do you have a condom?" she asks and even though he's just fingered her, he blushes slightly. He gets off her and goes over to his desk, opening up the bottom drawer and retrieving one foil package from the box of Trojans that, before he met her, he never thought he'd use. He sits back down on the edge of the bed and she takes the condom from him. She expertly opens the package with her teeth before asking, "Wanna see a trick?" He gulps but nods none the less and she scoots over on the bed, motioning of him to stretch out.

She moves so that she's perched between his legs, taking the latex trap out of the packaging, tossing the foil on to the ground. She blows in to it, the tip popping out as she looks over at him. "Ready?" He nods once again and watches as she places the rolled up condom in her mouth before dipping her head down and taking him into her mouth. Slowly, carefully, her head moves its way down his cock until she reaches the base. Then, her head bobs up and down once more before sits back up, wiping the edges of her mouth. She looks down almost proudly and then back up at him. He stares at her, utterly speechless for the moment.

"You just…" She giggles so _innocently_ and nods, climbing up his body so that now she's straddling his waist. He can feel her wet against his skin, his hands going up to rest on her hips, thumbs rubbing circles in her tanned skin.

"Are you sure about this," she asks as she rises and positions herself over him.

"I have never wanted you as badly as I do right now," he tells her with all honesty and it's all she needs to slide down on him. He arches into her and gasps, amazed by the feeling. She puts her hands on his chest, delicate fingers pushing him away, helping her rise and fall on top of him. He finds it amazing that even though she works in a garage, her fingers are still so soft, always ladylike despite everything. His eyes travel everywhere; watches the way she moves on top of him, the way her curves angle out perfectly, the way her chest rises rapidly as her breathing becomes more ragged.

He notices small scars he's never really seen, sprinkled randomly on her body. One just below her belly button, another across her ribs just underneath her left breast, and a third under her chin, one that he only sees when she tosses her head back to laugh, or let out a deep, guttural moan like she's doing now. His own fingers move and trace the two scars closest to him, a little ashamed that he's the reason she has those scars. She looks down at him, hiding the final scar. She stops and then follows his arm to where he's touching her, shivering slightly. "I know I've said this before but I'm sorry," he says quietly and she shakes her head, leaning forward to kiss him.

"It's not your fault Sam… I fought the battle because I wanted to." She sits back up, finding his scars now. The one going across his chest, starting in the middle and ending just before his underarm. The next one stretches along the side of this body, starting at his ribs and ending just above his hip. His back holds a few more, one across his left shoulder blade, one at the base of his back, two more splashed oddly in previously bare spaces. She cradles his face in her hands and smiles. "Besides, look where getting in the car got me."

He smiles now too, wrapping his arms around her, flipping her on to her back so that now he looms over her. She brings his head down to hers, meshing their lips together so hard that it hurts. Her tongue runs along his bottom lip, a silent plea for entrance. They search every inch of each other with hands, lips, tongue; she allows him to see everything that she's kept hidden from other boys and he lets her be the first to have all of him. Her legs wrap around him instinctively, forcing him back inside her. He's the one in control now. He sets the pace, slow at first but gradually gaining speed, going even faster when she urges him to. Her nails scrape down his back as he slams in to her but she wills her eyes to stay open because she wants to watch him. Her first time is one she'd rather forget and she wants this to mean so much more to him. So she watches the way his eyes stay closed tight, the way his face forms lines and creases as it conveys every form of pleasure imaginable. Watches the way the muscles in his arms flex as he holds himself above her and the way his long torso moves as he moves in and out of her.

His eyes pop open when her nails practically puncture his skin. He looks down at her and sees her blue eyes staring up at him. The rest of her face contorts but her ocean eyes still stay locked on him until the very last second, squeezing shut when she screams, making the most beautiful face and sounds when she comes. He follows instantly, feeling her body writhe under him and clench around him. It's too much for his just de-virginzed body and he collapses down on top of her, head resting in the crook of her neck as he repeats her name like a mantra to god. Their sweaty bodies mold together, huge gasps for air coming from both of them. She wraps her arms around him, hands moving so that one gets tangled in his short hair, trying to bring him even closer to her.

In that exact moment, she realizes that she loves Sam Witwicky. That he is undoubtedly the most amazing boy she's ever met. He makes her laugh, holds doors open for her, and liked her despite her fucked up family background. He protected her, stood up to the United States government for her, just so she could get her dad back, and introduced her to the only real family she's ever had.

She sighs deeply because she wants to thank him; wants to do this with him every second of this long summer to show him how much she appreciates him; wants to scream from the rooftops that Sam is the most courageous, loving, and all around perfect boy and is the only boy she thinks she'll ever want.

However, she's 17, and these thoughts can only be temporary; these feelings she has for him can't possibly last forever right? Still, for right now, all she wants is her Sam and she'd be lying if she said that didn't scare the shit out of her, even more so than when giant alien robots were trying to destroy the world.

They lie in silence before they both hear a car door slam, signaling that one of his parents is back. He rolls off of her and looks around for some suitable clothes while she slips the strapless white dress over her head.

--

* * *

Later, as they all sit around the dinner table, his mother asks if they two teens did anything fun today. She says it a certain way Michaela notices and it makes her uneasy. Sam begins to mumble uncontrollably and Judy visibly holds back a laugh and that's when Michael realizes that she knows. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat before cutting off Sam. "He played video games and I watched. Same old same old," she says with a small smile. Ron nods, accepting said answer and goes back to his huge piece of lasagna. Sam smiles at her from across the table, a silent thank you for answering. For all Sam knows, neither of his parents realize anything.

Oh how blissfully ignorant he is.

* * *

Please tell me people got the dress reference? :)


End file.
